Vexic vs Kira
by Vexic929
Summary: The Yeerks found out about Kira and are trying to find and take him. If they do they could become unstoppable. The Animorphs have never faced a threat so great, they must do whatever it takes to stop them. Bold lines are thoughtspeak/spoken by Shinigami.
1. Prologue

Visser One stood proudly in front of the Council of Thirteen, waiting for the approval of her new plan.

"Visser, how do you propose to go about finding this…Kira?"

"I plan to send a small, elite team—made of maybe three people at the most—to Japan."

"Who do you plan to send?"

"To keep the team at three people I suggest Vexic 929, Torias 642, and Brilla 546. Brilla is a reporter, Torias is a technical officer, and Vexic is a translator and the best sniper in the Empire."

"Who will be in charge of this team?"

* * *

Vexic 929 stood in an airport terminal in Tokyo, Japan. They still had a while to go until they reached the Kanto area, which was where they had to start looking.

"I still can't believe they chose you to be the leader of the team Vexic."

"Well, she is the highest ranking, not to mention the oldest one of us Torias. It makes sense."

"Yes, but I am the smartest and the most responsible."

"And this is why I'm in charge; you two can't stop fighting for more than a minute, now let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll find this 'Kira' and the sooner I can go back home and see Themrash."

Brilla laughed and Torias smirked as Vexic set off to buy train tickets.


	2. Chapter 1

Ellimist navigated Z-Space with expertise as he headed toward the lair of Crayak.

"It seems you have broken the rules Crayak. Neither of us were supposed to interfere with the Shinigami."

"I have not interfered with the Shinigami, Ellimist. I have made Kira known to the Empire but I do not plan to make the Shinigami known."

Ellimist frowned; he'd twisted the rules at some point as well but never to this extreme.

_So long as the two who hang in the balance remain there this war can never be won by either side—with Kira now known to the Empire this could end very badly. On the other hand, now that the Empire knows about Kira that also means the Animorphs will soon know as well. It seems we have a new battle on our hands… _

"As you can see Ellimist, I have not broken the rules—now, if you will, please leave me in peace so we can watch this battle unfold."

Ellimist left Crayak's lair and watched the timeline to see the paths their lives may or may not take.

* * *

My name is Jake. Just Jake. I can't tell you my last name or where I live—but I think you've probably figured that out by now. I was sitting in the barn waiting for Erek to show up and tell us the big thing he needed to tell us. Marco was hitting on Rachel, Rachel was threatening to hit Marco, Cassie was tending to an injured duck, and Tobias was chatting with Ax. Everything seemed normal…which tells you how strange my life really is.

Erek walked in and everybody stopped talking. His hologram was emotionless but when he spoke, his voice was low and solemn. I knew whatever he was about to tell us it couldn't be good.

"The Yeerks have recently discovered a human super-weapon."

We all stared; he couldn't be serious.

Rachel was the first to speak; "A human super-weapon?"

"Yeah, they call him Kira. They say he can kill simply by knowing a name and face. Some even believe he can kill just by knowing the face."

"Dude, that's insane—there's no way that's even possible!"

Marco, of course.

"Trust me, it's possible. It's been all over the news in Japan and on some stations in the US. He killed twelve FBI agents who were sent to find out who he was and he's been killing criminals all over the world—most of which died of a heart attack."

Everyone looked at me.

I sighed; "If the Yeerks manage to infest this…Kira we might as well give up. If he can kill by looking at someone's face, we don't stand a chance. So it looks like we're going to have to find Kira before the Yeerks do."

"Yeah but how are we going to do that if the police can't even find him? I mean, we don't even know where to start looking!"

Rachel was right; we had no idea how to find him or even what he might look like. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"I can tell you where they think he might be. And I can tell you someone who might be able to help when you get there. They think he's in the Kanto area of Japan and there's a detective who goes by the name of L. If you can find L I'm sure he could use the help and if anyone can find Kira he can."

"What do you mean 'if we can find him'?"

"Well…no one knows what he looks like or even what he sounds like. He's the best detective in the world but only a rare few have ever even had contact with him."

"Ok, so we have to find an anonymous detective then find an even more anonymous mass murderer and convince him to help us defeat the Yeerks."

"Gee…it sounds so much easier when you put it that way Jake. C'mon man; get real! This is insane! Way impossible!"

Marco had a point, it did sound kind of impossible…but we all knew what would happen if the Yeerks found Kira—it didn't look like we had much of a choice.

"Oh, and there is one more thing—the Yeerks have already sent three controllers into Japan to find and infest Kira."

"Who are the controllers?"

Erek hesitated before answering.

"Their designations are Vexic 929, Brilla 546, and Torias 642. Their host's names are Laura, Ashley, and Shayla. In that order."

Marco groaned. "Why'd it have to be the spawn of evil and her friends?"

"Hey, look at the bright side Marco; at least it isn't Visser 3," Rachel stated—Marco just groaned more.

I had to agree with Marco; Laura…Vexic was just plain evil and her friends just tended to make it worse…well, actually it was usually just Shayla who made it worse; Ashley didn't do much of anything.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair.

"Erek, do you think you could arrange for the Chee to cover for us if we go to Japan to find Kira?"

Erek nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait. We don't know if we're going yet so let's not get too hasty. We're still not sure what we're up against."

Marco again.

"But we know what will happen if we don't do anything. Let's do it!"

Rachel, of course.

"Let's take a vote. Marco?"

"No; absolutely not, this is stupid and insane."

"Tobias?"

**I'm with Rachel on this one; it doesn't look like we have much of a choice anyway.**

"Cassie?"

"I don't like the idea of asking a mass murderer to help us fight the Yeerks but I really don't like the idea of the Yeerks using him against us. I say we go ahead and find Kira."

"Ax?"

**I will follow you Prince Jake.**

"Then it looks like we go—and Ax? Don't call me prince."

**Yes Prince Jake.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry this is short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer I just wasn't sure where to go from this so I decided to upload it the way it is...**

* * *

**JAKE****'****S P.O.V.**

"Erek, is there any way you know of that could get us to Japan?" I asked.

"You could always go the old fashioned way and take a plane—you could even try morphing something so you don't have to pay for six people if money is an issue. Or if you want to make it difficult you could morph seagulls and try taking a boat."

"If we have to do this let's make it as easy as possible," Marco said.

I felt a bit queasy remembering the last time I had tried to get on a plane in a morph. I had been swatted as a fly. That wasn't an experience I wanted to relive. But Marco was right, we should try to make this as easy as possible considering the task we'd have when we got there was much more difficult than we could even imagine.

"Ok, so we'll morph flies and take a plane."

Cassie glanced over at me with a worried expression on her face. She alone out of everyone knew about my experience on the plane and how I'd reacted afterwards. I gave her a quick reassuring smile and she nodded slightly. She understood that I was ok with it—and that even if I wasn't we had to do this.

**VEXIC****'****S P.O.V.**

I sighed, sitting in a classroom in Japan, bored out of my mind. All we knew about this "Kira" was that he was _probably_ a teenager, most likely around our host's ages. That was why we were stuck enrolled in a Japanese school, looking for anyone somewhat suspicious, which wouldn't have bothered me if it hadn't been for that dreaded "probably" word. That one stupid little word meant that he could just as easily _not_ be our age and we could be wasting our time. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. I sighed again; we still had an hour before classes got out. I looked around the room to my right, shooting a quick glance at Brilla and Torias. Torias looked just as bored as me and Brilla didn't seem like she had been paying attention at all as she was shamelessly flirting with the guy next to her who was equally shamelessly flirting back. I rolled my eyes, smirking, and continued to look around the room. Everyone else seemed to be absorbed in the lesson or absorbed in their own conversations. No one else seemed to be as bored as Torias and I were. I sighed and looked to my left. Everything seemed the same as the other side except for one boy. Something struck me as odd about him. I wasn't sure why, he looked as normal as anyone could be except for the fact that he _did_ seem as bored as I was—like maybe he already knew everything the teacher was saying. That or he thought it was a waste of his precious time, that he could be doing something better. I decided right then that I should try to get to know this boy. I smiled; content that I had found _something_ to do.

* * *


	4. Author's Note: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok, so I need a little bit of help on my story. I think I want to have one of the Animorphs get Shinigami eyes somehow (I have yet to figure out how so if you guys have any ideas please tell me those too).

I need to know which one of the Animorphs you want to get the Shinigami eyes (and if you can put a reason why you want them to have the eyes that would be great too, but you don't have to).

Just post your vote and/or ideas as a review. :)

--Arigato, Vexic

P. S. I will probably take this "chapter" down around Halloween...maybe sooner, it depends on how many reviews I get so cast your vote soon please. The sooner you vote, the sooner I continue the story! :D


End file.
